disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril
Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril (French for Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril) is a steel roller coaster at Disneyland Park at the Disneyland Resort Paris in France. It opened on July 30, 1993. Based on the Indiana Jones franchise, guests are taken on an adventure riding in a mining train through a lost temple. History Years before the ride opened on July 30, 1993, an Indiana Jones-themed attraction had been on the drawing boards, but due to Euro Disney Resort's ongoing financial difficulties, the attraction was retooled. Originally, guests would have been able to experience a full-scale Indiana Jones land-within-a-land, featuring a huge mine cart roller coaster based on the famous sequence from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. The ride would have taken guests through wild jungles, around the lost temple and inside a large show building for the mine chase scenes. Rumours often circulate of other attractions to have been included in the area, such as Disneyland's EMV (enhanced motion vehicle) Indiana Jones Adventure and a new Jungle Exploration attraction based on the classic Jungle Cruise. Ultimately, the constrained budgets and requirement for a high-thrill attraction (at this point, Space Mountain was still 2-3 years away) brought the birth of Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril, a custom-designed looping coaster produced by Intamin AG of Switzerland. Despite lacking an indoor show building and the same scale as its "blue sky" predecessor, the final attraction stays true to the heavy theming of the original plans, with enough landscaping, winding paths and lush vegetation. Originally there were torches illuminating the stairway at night but they were removed in 2000. The Temple of Péril was the first roller coaster in a Disney theme park with an inversion. It also has the highest requirement of any Disney theme park attraction in the world (54" (137 cm)), though it is no longer the most intense. The ride was closed on January 7, 2014, for a major refurbishment, which includes partially demolishing and rebuilding the structure and track with more durable materials to keep the ride safe and secure. Rumours have also suggested that the rebuilt attraction may be slightly different to the original 1993 plans to make way for future rides at the resort, but this is not yet confirmed. The ride is due to reopen on May 28, 2014. The experience The attraction is designed around the theme of an expedition to the lost Temple of Peril. The queue wanders through abandoned base camp, meandering toward the temple where guests climb a staircase to the temple entrance. Inside the temple, guests board a mine car. According to Disney Imagineer Tony Baxter, "Temple du Péril is a traditional roller coaster attraction; the roller coaster cars, which are supposed to be mine cars, are going up and down over the surface of the temple, clearing debris or putting back the artifacts and so forth. It's a very simple little premise. Then the car seems to go out of control and upside down during its trip around the various temple pieces." See also *''Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!'' *''Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye'' *Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Crystal Skull *''Raging Spirits'', a similar attraction at Tokyo DisneySea Category:Adventureland Category:Disney Attractions Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Roller coasters Category:Thrill Rides Category:Outdoor Rides